


Six Years

by Robosynthesis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynthesis/pseuds/Robosynthesis
Summary: Lance was in love with his best friend and he knew that Keith was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.But there was one problem.They’ve been together for six years and not once had Keith even so much as mentioned anything about marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Voltron fic, which also happens to be my longest. I've had the most fun writing this one than any other fic I've written before. So I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Aka Lance gets fed up and takes things into his own hands and everything is just cheesy.

Six years.

 

Six long, long years. Filled with love, hate, drama, sex, passion, embarrassment, fights, and pretty much everything in between. However Lance wouldn’t change living with him for the world. There were moments he thought that things would shatter apart, never to be put back together ever again. There were days that were spent under the sheets, spending the whole day together cuddling and making love, laughing and play fighting and watching silly movies just to make fun of them. Those kind of days were the days Lance liked the best. He never knew that he could be so happy, it was almost as if his heart was going to pop from his chest at any moment. 

 

Lance was in love with his best friend and he knew that Keith was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

 

But there was one problem.

 

They’ve been together for six years and not once had Keith even so much as mentioned anything about marriage.

 

Lance knew that Keith was never good at emotions. He was used to being alone, moving from orphanage to orphanage, never having any real kind of parent until someone found his older half brother when Keith was seventeen. Even then, Keith was happy to have an actual living family member take him in, but even though his half brother did the best he could, Keith still didn’t have the love of parents as he grew up. Lance understood that and just assumed that’s why he was shying away from thinking about any kind of permanent commitment. Lance respected that. But here they are, four months after their sixth anniversary, and still not even a hint that Keith wanted to make it ‘official’.

 

It damned near annoyed Lance.

 

Lance had a large family, there was nothing to beat around the bush at. Lance’s childhood was drastically different from Keith’s. There was always someone around the house or something going on, and being that Lance’s oldest sibling was fourteen years older than him, Lance witnessed many marriages in his time on this Earth. He thought it was normal for two people to fall in love and then maybe a year or two later to get married. So when he crossed that two year mark with Keith and their relationship, he thought that maybe there was something wrong with himself to the point where he almost had a breakdown, thinking that maybe Keith hated him. Keith didn’t understand why Lance was so upset, but reassured him that, no matter what, he loved Lance with all his heart and that that wouldn’t change.

 

That helped Lance a lot though the next year. Still, as that year went by the thought was buried in the back of his mind. 

 

“So when are you two going to get married, Lance?” Lance had looked up from his food and at his mom. He nearly choked on it.

 

“It’s been three and a half years! You two have lived together for seven months! Your father and I were married at half that time! Don’t you think it’s time to get a move on?” Lance could still hear his mother’s voice echo from that time so many years ago. She didn’t really understand when Lance said that he wanted Keith to be the one to bring it up first. Lance was worried that he would ruin their relationship and felt like he would be pushing Keith. But it didn’t matter that she didn’t understand. Nor did it matter that he was teased by all of this siblings for it.

 

Lance waited. He wanted Keith to be the one to propose. Another year went by, and another. He kept telling himself that there was nothing wrong. That maybe he should take that first step instead, or that maybe he shouldn’t because maybe Keith would hate him. Or maybe Keith didn’t believe in marriage, or maybe Keith just didn’t love him in that way. It was an endless cycle of back and forth with him. One day he would tell himself that it was fine that they weren’t married because he wanted to keep everything the way it was. The next day he would be so anxious that it kept him up most of the night as Keith soundly slept next to him.

 

So now, after six long years, Lance sat down and had a long hard thought about where he wants his and Keith’s future to go. Marriage meant a lot to Lance, so Lance was going to suck it up and try. The worst Keith could do was say no. They’ve been together long enough that if Keith said no, Lance would be hurt, yeah, but they would be okay still. Lance knew that if he said no, they would still stay happy and things wouldn’t be awkward. He was going to be the one to propose to Keith.

 

So he started plotting. 

 

He started out by looking for a ring. Keith never really wore jewelry so he had absolutely no idea what Keith would like. After looking and coming up with no real leads, Lance went to someone who might know.  

 

“Lance, good to see you. Come in, make yourself at home,” Shiro said happily, letting him into the small house he shared with his roomate. One look at Lance and Shiro knew something was up. “You don’t visit by yourself very often, sit down, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

So Lance told him everything, about his fears, about his decision. Even though he was raised Catholic, he didn't really believe asking a dad for a hand in marriage. But this was Shiro, Shiro who basically saved Keith and raised him as best he could even though he was only six years older. This was Shiro, Shiro who was so prideful when he found out Keith was gay and was dating Lance, loving Lance like Lance had always been part of their lives. Shiro deserved only the best, so Lance wanted to ask Shrio for Keith’s hand in marriage because Shiro was the only kind of father figure Keith ever really had.

 

Surprisingly Shiro wasn’t shocked, if anything the look on his face was that of relief. 

 

“It’s about damned time, Lance.” Shiro said, standing and pulling Lance up from his seat as well to hug him. “I’ve already considered you a brother, I have for a long time. You’ve helped Keith grow up and learn how to love someone, and that’s something I’ll always be grateful for. He deserved someone like you, just as much as you deserved someone like him. You helped him and taught him things I never could have.” By the end of his sentence, Shiro's voice became choked. Lance could tell that the older man was trying not to cry. It was rare for Shiro to cry, so Lance panicked and hugged him tighter. After Shiro assured him that he was just happy, he let Lance go and wiped at his eyes.

 

After talking for a while longer, Lance remembered why he originally came to Shiro in the first place.

 

“What kind of ring would Keith even wear?” Lance asked, throwing his hands dramatically up in the air in frustration, then bringing them to his face, groaning. Keith was picky with everything, even if he didn’t admit it. So picking something like this out when he never even wore rings or any kind of jewelry at all was going to be Lances hardest task.

 

Shiro stood up, smiling. “I have an idea, I’ll be right back.” Lance watched Shiro walk into the back of his house, to the direction Lance assumed was his bedroom. He heard some shuffling, but after a few minutes Shiro came back out, something in his hand.

 

“This was our dad’s favorite ring. It wasn’t a wedding ring, but he wore it until the day he died apparently. He left it in his will for me to have. Our dad left my mom when I was young so I had no idea back then that I had a brother, but I’m glad that I do. He died without me really getting to know him and at that point Keith was still a baby, so neither of us have much to remember him by. But I have this.” Shiro sat directly next to Lance, handing him the box. Lance took it carefully and opened it. Inside was a simple band, silver with a small black stripe around it. Lance hesitated for a second, but when Shiro encouraged him, Lance took it out and looked closer at it. 

 

“It’s made of stainless steel. Keith told me once he really liked a ring like this one and wanted one to match. It’s not traditional, but I think he would like something like this, Lance.”   
  
Shiro looked down at the ring and smiled fondly.” I can give this to you, I’m sure it would mean a lot to Keith if you gave it to him.” Shiro tried to give Lance the ring, but Lance kindly refused. 

 

“Thank you Shiro, but that ring is really precious to you. I can hear the way you talk about it. I appreciate the offer. I will find something similar though, it’s a beautiful ring.”

 

___

  
  


Lance left Shiro’s house with a newfound confidence. Now that he had a ring in mind, he spent a whole week looking for something similar. He finally set on custom ordering it. Shiro had helped Lance figure out Keith’s band size, so once he had that he placed his order. It said it would be finished in about two weeks. Hearing that made everything more real and left Lance with a jittery feeling in his stomach. Now all Lance had to do was set everything up.

 

Keith came home from work later that day, nearly throwing himself onto the couch immediately after stepping foot into the door. Lance walked into the living room after he heard the front door open, grinning at the other man. “Hey mullet, hard day?” Keith grunted in response, letting his head fall back and rest against the back of the couch. 

 

“Yeah, don’t want to talk about it.” Lance understood and simply walked around the couch to help Keith out of his work boots. After placing them neatly by the door, he sat next to him on the couch. Keith thanked him and then wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulder, pulling him closer and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“So I was thinking.” He started out slowly, clearly exhausted. “I need a vacation. Work has been way too busy lately and I still have almost a week of paid time off. Why don’t we go somewhere nice for a change?” Lance sat up on the couch excitedly, making Keith’s arm fall to the couch. “Hey! What was that for?” He said bitterly. Lance then jumped up and beamed down at Keith.

“This is perfect! Yes, absolutely. Let’s do that, it will be perfect!” He said dancing around the living room, causing Keith to smile. He stood up, ignoring the ache in his feet, and walked over to Lance. 

 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and used his momentum to pull Keith into himself, hugging Keith in a bear hug. Keith wrapped his arms just as tightly around Lance.

 

“So I have to finish up the rest of this schedule, but I already talked to my boss. He said that as long as I give a few days notice, we can go anytime after this week if we want, so we have time to pick some place out. I was thinking we could drive this time to save on money but.” He paused, pulling away from Lance to look him in the eye. “I want you to pick where we go.”

 

____

 

So Lance took the notion of a vacation and put it into full swing. He spent hours of his free time looking at the best places that were close by. He knew Keith said anywhere, but Lance also knew that unless it was on his bike, Keith absolutely hated car rides. So Lance wanted to keep it to somewhere less than five hours away.

 

After a couple days of looking, he found a site that had a small cabin for rent. After looking at some pictures of the place, Lance fell in love with it. It was small, really small. It barely had any place to sit, but it did have a separate bedroom and it’s own small bathroom, no shower but did have a sink, and a kitchen. Outside was a small patio with two chairs and an awning over it . Looking at the location, it was only a little less than a three hour drive away and the price came out to be less than a hundred and fifty dollars for five nights. It was almost like it was calling out to him. It was secluded, tucked away in a small forest. There was a small beach within walking distance, and only a little over a mile away there was a town where they could get food and supplies if needed.

 

Without hesitating, Lance booked it for the following week. He couldn’t wait to tell Keith, he would love it too. Keith was always wanting to stay in a cabin. Lance knew this would be the perfect time to propose. And it worked out that the day before they left is when he was picking his ring up from the store. Lance was so happy, but also extremely nervous. This trip was going to be one of a lifetime, he was going to make it perfect.

  
  


____

  
  
  


Keith got the time off approved and within a few days they had set off to find the cabin. Lance had insisted on calling the place ‘Betsy’ because “It just looks like a Betsy. She’s so small and cute, Keith I’m leaving you for her.” which prompted Keith to give Lance a firm punch in the shoulder, which resulted in Keith swerving the car on the road. Luckily there wasn’t anyone else around. Keith cursed Lance out while Lance sat there laughing his ass off. 

 

Other than that the ride came and went fairly quickly. Keith had gone over the speed limit most of the way there for most of the way there which resulted in them getting there thirty minutes early. They had to sit in the car and wait for the owner of the cabin to arrive to give them the key, and after what felt like an eternity, they were inside and started unpacking. Lance made everything into a contest. Who could unpack faster, who could make the bed faster, who could get into their swim trunks faster. Though that last one Lance lost, just because Keith insisted on Lance helping him out of his pants. Lance couldn’t resist, but after breaking in the cabin, Keith technically was the first one to re-dress and put his swim trunks on. 

 

Lance was annoyed and called cheating but Keith just grinned and shrugged. “Nothing is illegal, isn't that what you said as you pushed me over while we were unpacking, Lance? Not my fault you still cant see me naked without getting a boner. You’re lucky I helped you out.” Keith licked his lips, insinuating what he did earlier with his mouth. This caused Lance’s face to go red and he stomped to the bathroom to change, muttering curses under his breath.

 

The first night at the cabin went well, they went to the beach and spent most of their day there. After they were done, they walked back to their cabin and grilled up some food after changing back into their normal clothes. It was a wonderful day, something they both needed. The entire time they ate, Lance was well aware of the ring that sat in his pocket. He decided that today wouldn’t be the day. They still had four more nights left, so it could wait. After they finished eating and cleaning up, they decided to call it a day. Although Lance had other intentions when he said he was going to go lay down. He waited for Keith to follow him.

 

Lance wanted payback on Keith. There was no way he would let Keith suck him off and tease him and get away with it, so he decided to show Keith just how much payback he was planning on giving him tonight. Keith had a big storm coming his way, and this was the very reason Lance decided to pack lube. In fact, it was one of the first things that Lance packed. 

 

______

 

Day two was spent sleeping in, something neither of them really had the luxury to do in a while so they were both content. Lance woke up first and rolled over to check his phone. The time read 11:09 am, so he simply rolled back around, snuggled back into Keith, and quickly fell back asleep. 

 

The next time he awoke, he noticed that the source of warmth next to him was gone, so he sat up and checked his phone again. 1:27pm. He groaned and got out of bed, not bothering to put any clothes on. He went in search of his boyfriend and found him in the kitchen. When Keith noticed Lance coming into the room, he smiled. 

 

“Hey sleeping beauty. Breakfast is ready.” Lance sat down at the small table and rubbed the sleep from his eye.

 

“More like lunch. When did you wake up?”

 

“About thirty minutes ago. It felt weird waking up so late. I thought I was late for work for a minute before remembering where we are.”

 

“Yeah, feels good though. Thanks for the food, Keith. It’s always a treat when you cook for a change.” Lance said, digging into his breakfast/ lunch. Keith wasn’t the best cook, which is why Lance normally made dinner every night. But on rare occasions like this, Keith made Lance food. It was always the same dish because it was pretty much the only thing Keith knew how to make. French toast and scrambled eggs with cheese mixed in. Lance was really glad that the cabin had a stove, he loved when Keith made it for him. And on top of it, it made Keith happy to see Lance eat it.

 

Their second day was spent mostly indoors, only going outside to get things from their car and back. They repeated last nights actions two more times during the daytime, the first time because Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off of a naked Lance while they ate. By time they were done, Keith had pinned him up against the nearest wall and fucked him right there. When they finished, they laid on the floor for what felt like hours until their legs worked properly again. They had made a mess and since they don't have a shower, Keith took a wet washcloth and cleaned Lance up, then himself. After that they decided to go lay back down, which resulted in round two. 

 

“I don’t know what it is about this place, but it makes me want to keep having my way with you.” Keith had whispered into Lances ear as they were cuddling. Lance shivered and pulled Keith down into a kiss. Next time they looked at the clock it was already time for dinner. This time when they got out of bed, they both got fully dressed. Lance cooked dinner for them, just making up whatever was easy. He was too worn out to make much of anything else. After they were done eating, it wasn’t long before they were tuckered out from a day of doing nothing but fucking each other, and they decide to turn in early.

 

Lance was okay with that, he still had three more days to propose. It was going to be fine.

 

Lance couldn’t sleep. He laid there for around three hours before he pushed the blanket off of him gently to get out of bed. He left the room and opted to sit down in the kitchen, the farthest room away from the bedroom. He sighed and looked out the window and noticed it was raining pretty hard. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened up his Youtube app. He didn’t have any wifi, but still had a few gigs of data left, so he decided to watch some stupid cat videos in hopes that it would calm his nerves. 

 

“Shit Lance, why are you out here by yourself sleeping? Dude, I woke up and got worried. It’s noon, how long have you been out here?” Keith shook Lance awake, and Lance noticed he was still sitting in the kitchen chair. He looked up at Keith until he noticed that somehow Youtube had been on autoplay the entire time he had fallen asleep. He didn’t even remember falling asleep!

 

“Fuck!” Lance said loudly, standing up and knocking the chair down in a loud crash. He pulled down the top menu bar on his phone to see the text from his phone company, saying he went over his monthly data limit and that he was going to be fined for it. He couldn’t believe it! This was the last thing he needed right now. Of course something like this would happen to him. Of course. He dropped his phone on the table and laid down on the floor. Keith tilted his head and picked Lance’s phone up, reading the text he got. Finally understanding, he sighed. Keith took Lance’s phone and turned off mobile data, then proceeded to check how much he went over.

 

Lance was still laying down, so Keith sat next to him and showed him the screen. “Look, it’s fine. You only went over by a little more than a gig and a half, not a big deal. That’s only like thirty dollars. It’s not going to break the bank.” 

 

Lance knew it was fine, he would pay for it just fine, but the fact that it still happened put Lance into a terrible mood the rest of the day. He was just so depressed over that one little thing. Keith understood Lance’s depression, so he picked him up off the floor and moved him onto the small couch. He grabbed the sheet from their bed and wrapped it around him. 

 

“Let’s just stay inside today, Lance. Not because you’re making me sad, or upset, or anything like that. Just because I want to stay with you. It’s okay to feel like this, I understand. Let me know if I can help you in any way, I love you.” Keith made sure to hold Lance and didn’t let him go. Lance hated the fact that he was diagnosed with depression, stating that he had a happy life and a good childhood, and Keith had the opposite of a good childhood. So there shouldn’t be a reason Lance got depressed, according to him. Keith always knocked that thought out of his brain, anyone could have depression. It didn’t pick and choose only those who had a bad life, it happens to everyone. 

 

Lance and Keith sat there for a while until Keith heard Lance’s stomach growl. He smiled and told Lance he would heat up the leftovers from last night and he would be right back for him. Lance gave him a small smile and nodded, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket. 

 

They spent their day like that, Keith grabbed his laptop from the bedroom and popped a movie in. They ate quietly, only talking when they noticed something good or bad about the movie. When the first movie was done, Keith let Lance pick the next one. They ended up watching four movies back to back. By the end of the third one, Lance was feeling better about the whole thing and tried to apologize to Keith for ruining their day and being depressed. 

 

“I had fun watching movies with you Lance, you didn’t ruin anything. In fact, I think I had the best day yet sitting here with you like this.” Keith’s words made Lance tear up, but he refused to cry. He wouldn’t allow himself to be in a bad mood any longer, this was supposed to be a happy trip.  

 

They finished the fourth movie and took a break. It was still raining, but it was nowhere near a downpour anymore. They stepped outside onto the patio and Keith pulled both chairs closer to one another. They spent the rest of their evening talking about their plans for tomorrow, how Lance’s schooling is going, and about anything and everything. Some days they didn’t see each other at all due to conflicting schedules, so when they did see each other they tried to avoid talk about work or school. Both Lance and Keith agreed it was nice to be able to sit and catch up and not have to worry about anything else. 

 

They were happy.

 

Lance totally forgot about the ring he has hidden away in the pants that he wore the day before.

 

He still had two more days, though.

 

When Lace woke up the next day, he was really motivated to get dressed and ready for the day. Today they were going into the town to sight see. Apparently the town is known for their food. Lance was really excited to take Keith to go try it. He shook Keith awake and in record time, the two of them were ready to go. Lance had a feeling that today was going to be the day he did it, the day he asked Keith to be his husband. No matter what he did, the butterflies wouldn’t leave his stomach. 

 

When they got into Lances car, Lance turned his gps on. Once he typed in the town’s name, it quickly pulled up directions for him to follow. 

 

“Thank you as always Sharon!” He happily exclaimed. One of the first times Keith had driven with Lance where he used his gps, he was really confused when he called it Sharon. Lance looked straight into Keith's eyes and said “Does she NOT sound like a Sharon to you?” And that had been the end of discussion. Ever since then, Keith doesn’t question it and ended up calling it Sharon too, much to his chagrin when Lance pointed it out. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the town. It wasn’t that far away from their cabin. The drive was pleasant and uneventful.

 

When they found a place to park, Lance quickly hopped out and ran to the street, looking in every direction to see what shop he should visit first. Lance was a sucker for shopping in new places. He always had to buy presents for every sibling, nephew, niece, aunt, uncle, and everyone in between. It was one of the few things that annoyed Keith, but this trip was for Lance, just as much as it was for him. 

 

For the next two hours Keith was dragged from shop to shop while Lance picked out several souvenirs. Lance took his time picking out every single one, telling Keith that he needed to find something special for every person. 

 

“Last time I got something half assed for people, I was shunned for the rest of the year. You know my family Keith, they would hate me!,” was Lance’s excuse, but Keith knew he just liked picking special things out because he loved and cared for his family dearly. 

 

By time they had finished doing their shopping, Lance had dragged him to every store on the street. Keith was sure that the shopkeepers had called everyone else to warn them about two obnoxious boys buying lots of stuff from every shop. Lance did not stop until he looked at every item at every store. It was a long process, but finally when Lance went to the checkout at the last shop, Keith knew he was free from shopping hell. 

 

“Hello!” The lady at checkout smiled at them as they approached. “Did you find everything okay?” Lance smiled back at her, nodding. The two of them talked for awhile and occasionally she glanced at Keith and the bags he was carrying. “Looks like you two have been doing a lot of shopping! Have you checked out the street next block over? They offer more stuff than this one does, plus they have a bunch of restaurants! If you haven't checked it out, I sure would!” she said cheerfully. Keith knew she was only trying to be helpful, but when heard that there were more shops, he suddenly feared for his life. Lance had no idea that there were other shops and insisted that he had to go see those other ones now. 

 

It took everything Keith had in him to persuade Lance that they had too many bags already, so they should take a break and go to the car to drop everything off, then eat. After much bickering, Keith won. They went back to the car and dropped everything off in Lance’s trunk, then set off to find a nice place to rest and eat. Lance was equally excited to try some new dishes as he was to shop, so it took a while until he picked a place that he wanted to try.

 

Their waiter ended up being super nice, but he messed up Keith’s order. Keith wasn’t upset at all, but the waiter tried to replace it and take it off the bill. Keith told him over and over that it was okay, and they ended up compromising by making what Keith had originally ordered and taking it to go. Keith and Lance ended up tipping thirty percent of their bill because they loved him so much. Once they had paid, they left with the leftover and newly made food in bags. Lance did a little more shopping, but the sun was quickly setting and Keith gave Lance two more shops. Lance begrudgingly agreed, and spent an entire ten minutes picking out which two shops to go to.

 

By time they had got back to the cabin, Keith told Lance he was utterly exhausted and, even though he felt bad, he wanted to go right to bed. Lance understood and, even though he was bummed out because he was too into shopping and didn’t make time or plan to propose, he understood. He laid down with Keith and Keith fell asleep really fast while Lance laid there with nothing but his thoughts.

 

He has to propose tomorrow. Tomorrow is their last day here. His anxiety started to flare as he thought about it. He couldn't mess this up, this had to be perfect. Eventually Lance fell asleep too, but he didn't sleep very well that night.

 

Lance startled awake when he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. When he noticed that Keith wasn't next to him, he pulled back the covers and ran out to see what that noise was. When he turned the corner, Keith was standing in the middle of the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the knife on the ground, the second thing he noticed was that Keith was bleeding. Lance panicked and ran over to Keith, taking his bleeding finger and looking at it. “I'll be right back Keith.” 

 

Lance ran out to the car, barefoot, and rummaged around in his trunk. He threw all of the shopping bags around until he found his first aid kit he got years ago. When he found it he closed his trunk and ran back inside. By then Keith had already had it under cold water. Lance put the first aid kit down and opened it, grabbing the neosporin and a band aid. He gently grabbed Keith's finger and looked at it but it didn't look too bad. “This will burn a bit,” Lance told Keith before rubbing the ointment on it and then quickly sticking the band aid to his finger. Keith winced, but didn't pull away.

 

“So what happened Keith? You nearly gave me a heart attack over here. I walk out and see my boyfriend bleeding while there's a knife on the ground! It's a great sight. Ten out of ten recommend,” Lance says, clearly still panicking. Keith signs and motions to the counter where he was trying to cut some veggies. 

 

“I was going to try to make you something new, something I haven't made before. You know, I know my way around two different kinds of swords, so you think I could use a knife. Why is it so hard?!” Keith rolled his eyes, bending down to pick the knife up from the floor and setting it in the sink. Lance laughed. 

 

“Was that a dick joke Keith Kogane? Did you just make a dick joke at a time like this?” Keith turned around to face Lance, smile on his face. 

 

“Am I not allowed to lighten the mood? Besides it's not that bad, I've had worse. At least it doesn't need stitches.” 

 

“You better be grateful you don't need stitches. I would have killed you if you got blood all over the place. That's totally disgusting Keith.”

 

Keith leaned back against the counter. “Did you know that some people have a blood kink? Lance some people would be getting off to this. Count your blessings.” This caused Lance to snort and playfully swat at Keith. No one else could Lance feel this comfortable around. He fell asleep in the clothes he wore last night, so the ring was still in his pocket. His blood ran cold and suddenly those butterflies came back. He slid his hand to his pocket, holding it through the fabric. It's now or never.

 

“So Keith,” he started out. He stuttered over his first word, and his voice cracked midway though saying Keith's name. This sudden change got Keith to pause and his smile faded. He waited patiently for Lance to continue. 

 

“So. Keith. There's something I want to ask.” Lance was able to get out slowly. His palms became sweaty suddenly, chills running through his body. He looked down at the floor. He inwardly cursed, he looked so uncool! Just as he was about to say something else, Keith interrupted.

 

“If you want to go shopping more, I refuse. I don't want to drive back into town. I'm kind of feeling tired still, maybe it's the blood loss. I'm going to go lay down.” Keith pushed himself off the counter and stopped at Lance, kissing his cheek before walking to the room. Lance let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He slumped to the ground and held his head in between his knees. That was so seriously uncool. Why does his anxiety have to flare up like this when the moment is crucial. After sitting in self pity and calming himself down for a while, he got up and dragged himself to their room. When he opened the door his eyes went wide at the sight before him. 

 

“Lance McClain will you marry me?” Keith was down on one knee, ring held up to the waiting Lance. Lance literally stood there, flabbergasted. Keith stayed like that, but as the seconds ticked by with no response from Lance, he got worried and spoke up again.

 

“Sorry,” he paused, choosing his words carefully. “Was this too sudden?”

 

Lance started laughing, confusing Keith more. Lance walked closer and fell to his knee in front of Keith, and in one motion he pulled the small box out from his pocket and opened it, presenting it to Keith.

 

“Keith Kogane, will you do me the favor of becoming my husband?” 

 

It was Keith's turn to stare. “Are you serious?” 

 

Lance spoke between laughs. “I cannot believe that after all of this time, you propose to me after I finally decide that I've had enough waiting around! Of course as soon as I make a move, you have to as well. I told you a long time ago that I don't consider us rivals anymore, but the universe has a funny way of doing things. This is the universe playing a huge prank on me!” Keith started laughing at this point too, but much less forceful than Lance was. Keith took his ring out of the box and presented it to Lance. Funny enough, it was similar to the one Lance got for Keith, but it was all black with a silver stripe down the middle. 

 

After they both calmed down, Keith slid his ring onto Lance's hand, and then let Lance do the same to him. Lance actually started crying when the ring Keith got him was a perfect fit. Keith had let a tear fall when Lance told him about how he went to Shiro and talked about their dad’s ring. Something in Keith snapped into place, and suddenly he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

 

This is the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

Lance couldn't be happier. He had no idea why he was even so scared to propose in the first place. Everything just seemed so perfect. Everything had fallen into place just where it should of have. 

 

They were happy. 

 

Six years.

 

Six long, long years.

 

But now they were officially planning on having many, many more to come. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“So what took you so long Keith? I was starting to worry that you'd never propose.” Lance was the one driving on the way back from their vacation, since Keith drove there.

Keith looked away from him, embarrassed. “I've actually been carrying the ring around with me for four years. Every time I planned anything, something came up and my plan was ruined. I know you, and I know you'd want this memory to be perfect. So I wanted to wait to make it perfect, for you. I was afraid If I even so much as mentioned it, I’d just want to blurt it out. I couldn’t do that to you.”

Lance laughed. “Wow, gay.”

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, Pidge speaks at their wedding.

“So if you came up to me and told me nine years ago that the most emo, anti social, and loner of my friends,” they paused and pointed to the couple sitting at a table in the middle of the room by themselves, “would end up with the loudest, hyperactive, and flirtiest one, of all people,” they dramatically threw their hand that wasn't holding the microphone up in the air as they talked about Lance, “I would tell you that you're crazy. But here they are, officially married. Of course I knew Keith first. We met back in high school when Keith moved to this city after he was adopted by Shiro; he was seventeen, I was fifteen and too smart for school. Keith and I sat next to each other in chem class, both emo as all heck, so obviously we talked a lot about life and other stuff. “

 

“Very specific!” Lance yelled at Pidge, interrupting them.

 

“Shut up! Anyways if there aren't anymore comments from the peanut gallery, I'll continue.”

Pidge waited until no one else talked, then kept going. “Instead of actually doing our work in class like we should; felt so bad for that teacher, so one thing we talked about was what we thought happiness was to us. And I will honestly never forget these words Keith told me.” Pidge paused when he heard a loud groan coming from Keith, and out of the corner of their eye they saw Lance pat Keith on his back. They both knew this story but Pidge still loved telling people it. Mostly because it embarrassed Keith. Pidge grinned like a madman and continued his speech.

 

“Keith said, and I quote, ‘Happiness is like glass. It may be all around you, yet be invisible. But if you change your angle of viewing a little, it will reflect light more beautifully than any other object’. At first I thought to myself ‘wow Keith is deeper than I thought.’ But then I realized he was quoting an anime. That, ladies, gentlemen, and our non-binary folks, is how I learned that Keith freaking Kogane was a weaboo. And not just any weaboo either! No no! He was a special kind of weaboo. The kind that took anime quotes and tried to take credit for them. He swore he made it up until I literally found the clip of it on YouTube and shoved it in his face. I still haven't let him live it down.”

 

Pidge heard Lance break down into a laughing fit. The story itself wasn't terrible, but the way Pidge told it made it gold.

 

“Lance you're not getting off the hook either. I have a wonderful story about you, too.” Lance immediately stopped laughing, causing Keith to smirk.

 

“Okay so yeah, I met Keith first. Lance and I also met in school. But this was the grown up school that we actually chose to go to. As most of you know, Lance moved to this lovely hell hole of a city to go to college. Coincidentally, we had our core science class together. But before that, I ended up graduating two years early, with Keith, and then went to the local college on a full paid scholarship. Apparently this was really well known around campus because it almost never happened, what can I say, except apparently Lance didn't get that memo. So first day of class, I'm sitting down enjoying the peace before class actually started. At least I was until Lance came in. To this day I have no idea what went through his mind but it took him exactly six seconds to scan the room, point to me defensively, and practically scream at the top of his lungs ‘Why the fuck is there a child in our class?’ So yeah, not a great first impression. Everyone in the room just laughed. It actually became a meme, believe it or not, whenever Lance and I were together someone would ask Lance why there was a child in the class. But obviously he grew on me or I wouldn't be here today. If I had time to talk about every embarrassing thing he did while I knew him, we would be here until next year. Though I can sum that up for you by saying that his entire life is an embarrassing story. True fact.”

 

The last sentence was followed by most of the people laughing. Pidge was a natural when talking to a crowd like this. They fed on the laughter. 

 

Once everyone calmed down, they continued their story.

 

“So la de da, about three months into school, Lance came out to me as bi. I was like, cool, is that all? I thought he was going to tell me he murdered someone and needed my help burying the body so I was really disappointed. Which Lance didn't like because apparently that's not what I'm supposed to say when a friend comes out as bi like that. But whatever, my idea was more fun. Then I had a brilliant thought. I started scheming.” Pidge walked across the room and stood behind Keith, putting their free hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I knew a certain emo gay guy who was lonely,” then they moved their hand from Keith's shoulder to Lance's. “And then I knew a certain insecure bi guy who had never dated another guy before. It was perfect. So I rounded up our buddy Hunk.” They paused and looked around the room. “Hunk say hi.” from the front row of tables where all the best friends sat, their mutual friend Hunk raised his hand. 

 

“Hi.”

 

This seemed to satisfy Pidge so they kept going while walking back around the table to the middle of the room again.

 

“Anyway, I rounded him up and I explained the situation.  When Hunk and I get together, nothing is impossible. We knew we had to get those two to meet. So we did. We invited Lance and Keith, separately, to the same place. And I mean I'm not that cruel to just leave them be and just cancel on them. But I was cruel enough to pretend that Hunk and I were late showing up. So I told them to meet us at a very specific spot at the local mall. Lance and Keith got there first, obviously, while Hunk and I watched from afar. Needless to say it didn't go well. I don't know what happened exactly, but they fought and Lance stomped off. I called Lance later and he said he refused to be around the ‘stupid, cute, arrogant, hot headed, mullet man’. I knew right away that they were going to work out.”

 

Pidge paused and looked at Lance. “Oops sorry, forgot that I wasn't supposed to tell him you said he was cute. Or about how the next day you called me again to gush about how cute he was, and then how rude he was, but then about how good his ass looked in those pants and that it was a shame that the personality did not match the body.” Lance's face went noticeably red before he hid in his hands. Keith smirked and raised an eyebrow at the man sitting next to him.

 

“I also wasn't supposed to tell Lance that Keith told me a week later that he had a wet dream about Lance and couldn't get him out of his head.” Every word Pidge said dripped with entertainment. After all, weddings were the best time to embarrass the couple of the hour.

 

Lance snapped his neck to look at where Keith sat when he heard Pidge’s words; it was his turn to smirk.

 

“Aw babe, you thought I was sexy,” Lance said sweetly, causing Keith to slam his head against the table, almost like it was the table that offended him.

 

This was Pidge’s cue to once again continue their story.

 

“So I can't take credit for actually getting them together,  but if it wasn't for me they wouldn't have met so that's something.” Keith raised his head and looked at Pidge. They were looking back at him with a genuine smile on their face. Keith looked at Lance and did the same.

 

“So I guess here's the part that needs to have something sentimental about it I guess. Just a warning, it's about to get sappy. Those of you with a weak stomach, turn away now.” To set the mood, Pidge actually waited like they were expecting people to leave. When no one did, they kept going with their story. 

 

“I love both Keith and Lance. They're basically like my brothers at this point. It's been a long seven years since they got together, and a long eight years since they met. I've been with them every step of the way. I sadly can say I was the first ones to see them kiss, which embarrassed them to no end. I was also the first person to walk in on them having sex in the middle of their living room when they knew I was coming over. That damaged me for life. But I was also the one they came to when they fought. So I've seen it all. Literally. Do you know how hard it is when two friends are mad at each other and both expect you to take their side? I hate it.” 

 

“So anyways I don't have much more to say other than I expected this to happen way sooner. Keith came to me like eighty years ago for advice on proposing. After laughing at him for asking me, I tried to help. But after god knows how many years later he actually bought a ring. He must of had that ring ready for at least three, if not four years until he actually proposed. And then he messes that up too and Lance was tired of waiting for his ass and tried to propose at the same exact time. What a stupid cliche. That's the kind of stuff you'd only read about in fanfic.”

 

“They told me they finally got engaged a few days after it happened and I wasn't surprised. Keith's brother and I actually had a bet going at who would do it first. We both lost, but that's not the point. After a year of planning, I'm happy to see the day finally here when they finally tied the metaphorical knot. So congratulations to my two gayest friends that I love unconditionally, even when I walk in on you two during sexual intercourse. It's been a long seven years, but it was a fun road to drive along with you two on. I'll be eager to see where this takes you.”

 

As Pidge ended their speech, the room bust out into applause. Lance was crying, followed by Keith hugging him the best he could while they remained seated. Pidge smiled at the two before handing the microphone to the next speaker. They sat down next to Hunk and gave him a quick first bump.

 

Pidge knew those two deserved to be together and it was about dang time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I didn't think I was going to make another chapter, but here it is. The epilogue that no one asked for! I had a lot of fun writing this, the style isn't one I've ever done before. It was a new challenge, and I loved how it turned out. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this fic in four hours what is my life. Thank you so much for reading this! <3 I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you had just as much fun reading it.


End file.
